breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath (Reboot): Episode 8
Breath (Reboot): Episode 8 --- The mare calmly trotted straight forwards... I...or him...hell, I don't know, the Corrupt Skyblack tailed the mare...luckily, she noticed... She started to move a little more faster... However, Corrupt ran after her and tackled her quickly... He flipped the poor thing sideways, covering her mouth as she let out muffled screams... That's when he saw something on her neck... "Well, what do we have here? A butterfly knife tied on your neck? Are you sleepy or are you retarded?" The knife was for obvious self defense purposes... Corrupt grabbed it and ripped it off her neck and opened it... "You're about to be killed by your own knife...the one you believed that was going to save your life..." he chuckled... He moved the knife to the mare's neck as she let out muffled begs for her life... "Actually...this will be too easy...let's make it more interesting..." With one hoof covering the mare's mouth, Corrupt took the other one with the butterfly knife to the mare's flank... "That's a nice cutie mark...it will be a shame if I cut if off..." Upon saying that, he stabbed the butterfly knife's blade right under the cutie mark... The mare let out a muffled scream... But...she let out more as Corrupted cut the area around the cutie mark roughly, like if it was a piece of cake... My heart was broken into pieces... I...I just wished he would stop... I couldn't take it anymore... The piece of coat with the cutie mark fell on the ground like steak... A big hole was in where the cutie mark was supposed to be...large strings of blood flowed out of it... I had enough of that... "THAT DOES IT!" I scream to Corrupt via mind. I started to force myself out of the numbness again... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" He shocked me again...but...I was strong enough to resist the shock and keep pushing... "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, YOU MORON!" He tried to paralyse me again...but I resisted it and kept pushing... I felt the numbness dissapearing on my legs... "FOR THE LOVE OF ZECORA, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INSIDE THAT BOOK AGAIN!" I could finally feel him slowly getting out of my back... "NOOOO!!" Suddenly, he slipped out like soap... He screamed as he flew away into the darkness of the night... I guess...its over? I collapsed on the ground sweating and breathing hard... But, my top priority now...was to help the mare ahead of me... My head hurts like if I had awoken from three followed hangovers...and my vision was blurred like if somepony threw dirt into my eyes... Blinking, I crawled to the mare ahead... She tried to crawl away... "Hey! Stop, I don't want to hurt you!" "G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" I ran infront of her, using what was last of my energy... She started crawling backwards then... "Stop! I won't hurt you anymore!" I followed her until she curled up in a ball, covering her head with both of her hooves... "Calm down!" I approached...I could hear her sobbing... "I...I don't want to kill you..." She opened her eyes slowly...tear covered eyes... "I need to get you to a hospital..." She looked to where her cutie mark should be... "I'm...I'm sorry..." She...then...started to cry again... I went close to her and tried to calm down... "I...I'm so sorry..." My heart was shattered...seeing a poor thing suffering like that was just a big torture... It was like stomping a dog as it whimpered... "Let me help you..." I extended her a hoof... "Y-You...Y-You w-were cursed b-by Zecora?" "Yes..." "O-Oh...I...I guess I can trust you now..." "Hmm?" "A-Apparently...y-you were strong enough to push Doppelgänger out of your b-body...many few ponies were able to do that..." she says as she grabs my hoof, "c-congratulations..." "Thank you, but..." I looked at her exposed cut..."I need to fix what I did..." "O-Okay..." "I'll take you to a hospital...I'll carry you, come on..." I started carrying her to the same hospital I came from, back in a few days... I had to walk on two legs... She had her legs embraced around my neck... I looked like a prince carrying a princess...it was ridiculous... When we got there, I dropped her just a few meters away from the door... She thanked me with a hug... I've been having a lot of hugs recently... "T-T-Thank you..." "I...I just want to be a good guy...OH! We forgot your butterfly kni-" "Leave it there...I was just using for this night..." "Where were you going, anyway?" "Back home...but...I'll be moving from Ponyville soon..." "Oh..." "Its...I just need a job that pays a lot and I couldn't find anything here..." "I...see..." "Also...don't worry, I won't tell you were the one that did this...and...you're...cute..." "Thank you..." I saw the medics arriving behind her... "I forgot to ask your name..." "Oh...'Redflower Purpleye...'yours?" "Skyblack Graymane..." "Its...been nice meeting you...Sky..." "Likewise..." The medics asked her if she was okay and what happened...I took my time to get out of there... Pffft, "been nice meeting you", said the mare who had her flank simply cut straight off... --- Back at the cottage, I just jumped straight to the couch... All of my questions...they've been answered...but...now... All I had left to do...was to get out of Ponyville... I laid my head on the pillow, closed my eyes and waited for the "dreams" to come... Ending. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot